10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia 3
by Isiah02
Summary: Third installment of ways to get executed in the kingdom of Enchantia. Don't get executed now. XD.


**Isiah: *looking at his new story idea* I don't know how I managed to do it.**

 **Tom: *looking with Isiah* I never thought we would be doing this again.**

 **Isiah: Everyone liked the first couple. Now that we got the next installment going, I'm sure they'll love this one too.**

 **Tom: It took a whole lot of thought to do this.**

 **Isiah: But someway...somehow...we've done it.**

 **Tom: But...the question is...what did we do?**

 **Isiah: We've somehow...came up with...**

 **10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia 3!**

* * *

21\. Procrastinating

Darrious was sitting in his bedroom reading a book when his younger brother Darriou came up to him.

"Yo Darrious," Darriou got his brother's attention. "Can you take out the garbage?"

Darrious got suddenly offended and said, "My girlfriend isn't trash!"

"No I meant the garbage bag that's in the kitchen," Darriou said.

"Oh. I'll do it later, okay?"

Darriou nodded and left his brother to go back to his book. About an hour later, Darrious got on the computer and went to Fanfiction to read more. While he was snooping around, he saw a random Sofia the First story called 10 Ways to get Executed in Enchantia. Once he was done reading the story, he read the reviews that were on it.

 **Isiah: These reviews are not real FYI.**

Guest: Guys, where is the third installment?

Isiah02 fan: Hurry with the third installment now!

Guest: Third installment! Third installment! Third installment!

 **12 hours and 30 minutes later...**

Darriou walked in on his brother still on his computer and said, "Bro, it's been 12 and a half hours and you still haven't taken the trash out!"

"Sorry. I was reading a pranks gone wrong story on Fanfiction," Darrious said not expecting the room window to break and coming through it being...Princess Sofia. ""Watch this execution gone right," she shouted as she threw the blade hat she had at Darrious, chopping off his head.

* * *

22\. Harassing a mermaid

Oona was swimming around the Merraway Cove ocean when she suddenly heard her name being called. She turned around and saw her friend Fluke swimming up to her.

"Hey there, cutie," Fluke seduced the blonde mermaid princess sliding a hand down her back. Oona slapped his hand away and spun around three times saying, "One two three! EXECUTE," before slapping Fluke away with her tail.

* * *

23\. Bribing a royal

Marla was in her backyard with a truckload of weapons when she was suddenly caught by Queen Miranda.

"Hey," Miranda got Marla's attention. She faced her and gasped loudly. "You are sentenced to execution," Miranda continued. "Please step away from the truck and keep you're hands where I can see them."

"No! Please! I have many more hexes to undo," Marla begged. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything, eh," Miranda had an idea. "How about you give me 80% of your non-hexing profits and I'll leave you alone."

"DEAL," Marla squealed before a certain little girl named Jade walked over to them. "Hey! What about me," she asked.

"You're sentenced to execution," Miranda took out her sword and began chasing Jade down the road.

* * *

24\. Starting Armageddon in Royal Prep

All the royals were in the cafeteria having lunch when James suddenly had the nerve to yell out, "FOOD FIGHT!" He then threw his bowl of potato salad at Desmond and he fell on his head.

"Take this, James," Amber shouted from behind James as she threw a cup of gravy at James. It hit him right in his face. He then lost his temper and charged right at his twin sister. Punching her in the face. Soon everyone started fighting with food and their fists.

A half hour later, the fairies known as Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, came into the cafeteria only to see James and Amber still fighting and all the other kids down and out. James threw a pie at Amber's face and she fell on the table. He then started for the cafeteria exit only to see the fairies glaring at him.

"The pie is a lie," Flora said.

"Rest in pie," Fauna said holding up a pie.

"Wait, what," James tried to speak but he was cut off by the pie that Fauna threw at him.

* * *

25\. Having a Fire Emerald near an ocean

Cedric was walking down the island of Merraway Cove when he saw Darriou with a Fire Emerald in his hand.

"I managed to take the Fire Emerald from the royals," Darriou said. "But why am I near an ocean?"

Cedric came up to Darriou and said, "Sir, I'll have you know that it's illegal to have those emeralds near the ocean. Now hand it over."

"Wait. If it's against the law to have Fire Emeralds near the ocean, and you're gonna take it from me, then where's the common sense in that," Darriou asked.

"Merlin's mushrooms," Cedric said. "I don't have time for this." Cedric then saw Sofia as a mermaid coming from the ocean and ran off while Sofia jumped and tail slapped Darriou across the face.

* * *

26\. Drinking and riding a flying horse

Wendell was riding a flying horse while drink a bottle of alcohol.

"I love me some extreme energy," he shouted not noticing Sofia, James, and Amber stalking him.

"Drinking and riding a flying horse, eh? I shall sentence you to execution," Sofia said getting ready to stop the flying warlock but Amber stopped her. "Don't do anything, Sofia. Just watch. His execution will happen."

Sofia looked at the drunk warlock who was managing to escape. But little did she know, he was really going for a dead end.

"In fact, his execution's gonna begin right...about...now," Amber said watching Wendell run into a tree. Both him and the horse he was on fell onto the grass. The horse survived the fall but Wendell on the other hand took a hard one.

"Uh, Amber. How did you do that," James asked.

"He was drunk, obviously," Amber said.

* * *

27\. Falling down stairs

"Oh, Zandar, honey. What's taking you so long," Hildegard asked as Zandar came from the bedroom upstairs.

"I on my way down right now," Zandar said as he started for the stairs. But when he started, he tripped on his shoe and fell down the stairs. A couple moments past before James came into the living room.

"What just happened," James asked.

"Uh, nothing," Zandar lied but James knew it considering that they've been friends for a while.

"Two violations. Falling down the stairs and lying," James said. "Any last words?"

"You guys are all shot blocking motherlovers," Zandar pouted before James held him up and threw him in the trashcan. He then took the trashcan to the dumpster in the back of the castle. When he left, a garbage carriage came in front of it and put the trash that was in the dumpster in the back of the carriage.

* * *

28\. Insulting a royal sorcerer(requested by a guest)

Calista was in her home on the computer trying to get rid of the random sorcery pop up ads that were on it. While she was doing that, outta frustration, she said, I don't wanna buy any stupid sorcerer stuff!" Just as it was on cue, she deleted the last pop up ad before going on to a video on YouTube. But when she clicked on it, something else blocked her.

Webpage not found!

"What is this," Calista asked confused before Cedric appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"FEEL MY WRATH," Cedric shouted as he casted a spell that took her soul out of her body. He then placed her on the couch, set a blanket on top of her and left the house. "Bet you won't disrespect royal sorcerers no more," he mumbled as he left.

* * *

29\. Drinking ocean water

Sven was out in the surface getting a drink of water from the ocean when Queen Emmaline spotted him. She swam up to him and said, "Drinking the ocean water, eh? That is strictly forbidden."

"This is so unfair," Sven complained as Emmaline shot a blast of light at him.

* * *

30\. Making three stories about getting executed

 **Isiah: Oh, hell no, I ain't falling for that again! You got me MESSED UP!**

* * *

 **Tom: How you know that the last one isn't real?**

 **Isiah: Bro, they played us on the last installment. What makes you think that they're being serious now?**

 **Tom: Alright, alright. I see now.**

 **Isiah: Anyway, guys, I dedicated almost three months to this third installment, so we hope you've enjoyed it. If you haven't seen it yet, check out A Romantic Break which was requested by an author.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always. As always, we love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story.**


End file.
